Trying My Best
by FreezingBlaze
Summary: This is going to basically focus on Naomi trying to keep Seiko safe and escaping with the rest of the group. Is this Naomi's chance to save Seiko? Will other people die or will the chances of everyone surviving heighten? Hopefully...anyways! Hope you all enjoy and send reviews if ya want!
1. Sleep Over

Seiko and I were at my house in my kitchen having a chat with my mom, Seiko was telling her funny stories of each other while I was deep in thought, it all started this morning, I couldn't get a deju vu out of my head, setting up the festival and Seiko coming over, she had never been here before but I just couldn't help it. I also had a sickening feeling about Seiko, I kept a close eye on her, she didn't look sick, she looked like her normal self, except shr had a bruise around her neck, that's what worried me. I kept telling myself it was from her kimono she tried on today. I stared until I heard her telling my crush on Mochida to my mother, "she's always fawning over him and teases him if you know what I me-" I had to stop her, I know it was going to be a mistake to bring this up but I had no choice, "uh mom? Didn't you run a bath for Seiko?" I saw my mom snap out of Seiko's information, "huh? Oh yes but I decided to just make it for you and Seiko..." Once I heard that, I felt scared and nurvous, especially since I saw Seiko's eyes glow with joy, oh boy..."ah yes well might as well get it over with! Let's go Naomi!" I felt her pull my wrist, dragging me into the bathroom and shutting the door behind us, "Seiko I'm not rea-Seiko!" I turned away feeling my face become fire hot as I saw Seiko without clothing, the image stayed in my head though, seeing her smooth skin, her body so perfe-wait what?! My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my clothing was ripped away, exposing my body, "huh! Se-!" I felt her push me into the tub making me lay in there, once I finally got up, Seiko had entered in the tub with me, at first, it was awkward unt after awhile. We chatted normally and washed each other, breaking the conversation, I had remembered to buy Seiko a body conditioner, "Oh I almost forgot! I got you a new body conditioner! Here sit down and I'll scrub you!" I backed up so she sit down, when she got comfortable I started to massage her back, admiring how smooth her skin was until I remembered about the bruise, I decided to let myself believe it was the kimono but disappointed me to see perfect luscious skin damaged, "aaaauuuugghh..." I heard what sounded like a moan from Seiko, "Seiko? Are you alright?" I saw her nod and continue to breath heavily, letting out small moans, "Seiko are you sure your alright?" she nodded once again and finally realized she was aroused, was I causing it? "Seiko? Do want me to stop?" I asked her but she immediately denied, "n-no I'm alrig-ahh..." I continued to scrub and decided to to have some fun, I went higher causing her to shiver from the massage, "Naomi..." I heard Seiko speak after awhile, "yeah Seiko?" I looked over her shoulder, startled by her turning and getting into a position of pouncing, "Se-Seiko?!" I fell backwards into the tub, splashing water everywhere, "I can't control myself anymore Naomi! I just have to grab dat ass!" Seiko wasn't herself anymore, that's when I had realized Seiko sees me more as a friend, it was obvious, the arousing she liked, how fast she stripped me, and how she was groping me...

After the bath, we got into our pajamas and laid down to sleep for tomorrow, we chatted for awhile before we dozed off, "Naomi...can I ask you something?" I stared at her and tried my hardest to comfort her, "of course you can, we can tell each other anything..." I gave her a smile, while she smiled back. "Alright...um can we still hang out like this after school and even when your married?" I let out a small giggle while absentmindedly stroked her hair back, "of course Seiko...together forever..." I responded softly, realizing the actions I was doing, I pulled back blushing, "uh sorry..." I was going to turn around and sleep until Seiko spoke up, "Naomi...can you do that again..." I let out a gasp but decided to just go ahead with the favor. "Alright, but remember, we gotta go to bed early..." I raised my hand and let my fingers slide past her head pushing her hair back, Seiko closed her eyes peacefully and the look just got me to feel a loving care within me. Her face was so beautiful, so peaceful, I truly felt love towards her but did I truly love her like that? But I like Mochida. Still, he wouldn't take care of me as Seiko would...maybe I would give her a chance, I'll tell her tomorrow after the festival, but for now. I enjoyed her presence, that smile that stayed with her...hopefully forever we can be like this.

_**A/N- What up people who just hopefully read the chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I basically remade the scene from Book Of Shadows but changed it up. I had also made a different version of this but it got erased, I'm writing this on my phone, and I felt too lazy to rewrite it, it's 11:00 PM. Btw, hope you guys enjoyed. This is my very first fanfic ever but don't go easy on me, give me your true, coldest opinion, or just give me love...you know what they say, you learn from your mistakes and it's up to you guys to point em out! Peace! Til next Time!**_


	2. Featival Preparation

**_Chapter 2! Yeah! Alright so I'm going to start when Naomi and Seiko woke up in the morning...so hope ya enjoy! _**

Naomi's POV

I woke up seeing the first time someone's face next to me. I sat up looking around trying to remember where my alarm clock was, I finally spotted it on my counter, 5:37. I laid my head back down into the soft pillow, feeling the warmth Seiko was generating.

'maybe I could give her a chance' I thought. 'How would that work though?' I just waved the thought away, I had to rest up for the festival, I positioned my body to face her, I stared at her face, noticing she was letting out a quiet snore. I couldn't help but chuckle, it was just too cute to not react. I gave out a sigh of questioning why I was so shy, why I wasn't like Seiko, she was always expressed how she felt.

I awoke feeling my body shake from fright when I heard a voice, "Naomi! We're gonna be late!" I sat straight up from my bed groggily and saw Seiko already heading towards her uniform to get dressed.

"ugh...I'm still sleepy though..." I always hated my childish whining but it was hard habit to quit, especially if I angry. "Well maybe after school how about if I set you up a little date with your dear Mochida?" I get my face heat up when she said that, she was showing a devilish grin, but I chuckled at the favor, "no, I don't even like him like that! He's just a friend and that's all he'll be!" I felt like telling her right there, how we could go out but decided no.

I finally got up from my bed and heading towards the bathroom to brush my teeth until I grabbed by the wrist, "no time! I got you a baggy with tooth-brush and paste, your brush which I was wondering, can I borrow it?" Her mother instincts had kicked in, gathering everything I needed to not be late. I admired that about her, especially since she basically takes care of her own siblings like their her own. She would be a pretty good mother. I felt something smack my stomach causing my wind to be knocked out.

"oops! Sorry! Here's your clothes! I'll be making a regular cereal breakfast for you." I heard her footsteps run down the stairs and later stop because she got her way to the kitchen, I started getting my uniform on while looking for my student ID and my purse. Once I had gotten all my stuff, I ran down and saw that Seiko was already halfway through her cereal which made me rush. I looked around after awhile noticing someone gone, 'where's my mom?' I thought.

"She left a note on the fridge saying she had to go to work early this morning, something to do about a meeting...but she'll be back." I blinked in shock at how she answered my thought, how did she? "I saw you looking around and knew that the only thing you would be looking for is either your mom or Mochida." Once again, she teased me about Mochida even though I didn't feel for him like that, "uh first of all, thanks. Second, I don't even like Mochida anymore..." Right away, I knew Seiko had a comeback, "did you say anymore?" I looked at her seeing a smirk popping up on her face. I didn't know what to say for a comeback so I was basically speechless but Seiko gave me some slack. "Calm down Naomi, just teasing you!" I finished my cereal heading towards Seiko who was waiting by the door, "ready?" I saw her smile and nodded, "yeah let's go."

We finally got to school while Seiko was still holding onto my arm, snuggling her head into my arm. We walked into the class and saw Kishinuma and Shinozaki discussing something, sounded serious since when me and Seiko walked, Shinozaki was giving a lecture, "so uh were we interrupting anything?" I asked looking at Shinozaki, "no not at all, but I'm actually glad your here! I need you and Shinohora to deliver these boxes to the auditorium where Sakuturo and Suzomoto are..." I was handed a box that sounded like metal objects in there. While I barely got a sound of Seiko's so I didn't really know what was hers. "So just give it to Suzomoto or Sakuturo?" I looked back at the class rep who nodded, she quickly turned to Kishinuma and continued lecturing him, poor kid.

"You know he likes her right?" I jumped at the words that Seiko had spoken, "wait? Kishinuma, the bad guy and delinquent likes the intelligent, order making class rep?" Seiko nodded and smiled, "I've snooped into their conversations at times but yeah it's weird, why would he like Shinozaki? She doesn't have a figure like my dear Naomi!" I chuckled at her comment then started dissing on myself, "heh your kidding right? I mean, I'm getting far, my hair makes me look like a man, my face is still beat up from today, also-" Seiko had snapped at me causing me to jump, "listen here! You are the most beautiful girl I ever seen! You have a the most perfect figure, your hair matches you perfectly while your face even looks beautiful without makeup! I wouldn't care if your face was gone, you would still be the most beautiful girl ever!"

Once she had said 'your face was gone' a flashback of some sort popped into my head, it looked like a picture. Someone throwing the peace sign and brunette hair like mine. The only strange thing was that the face was blurred out, a black smudge.

"Uh thanks Seiko, your a pretty great frie-let me rephrase that, your the greatest friend anyone can have...I love you Seiko..." I placed my box down and hugged Seiko as tight as I can, she was the greatest friend anyone can have. I don't know why she was my friend but I guess that's fate for you, I had a lot of crappy days at my earlier schools, I got picked on, faught with others and stayed pretty much like a loner, not making any friends until I got here. The best day in my life was here.

_**Flashback! **_

I was gathering my stuff, preparing for the hateful comments towards me but surprisingly no one talked to me, I finally found my class heading inside. I saw a girl sitting by herself, she looked tired, but she looked pretty, her brown eyes, her body was a body I would love to have but obviously I wouldn't have one ever. I backed up until I bumped into someone making me quickly turn and see an older women, "hello...um sorry but what's your name?" It took awhile for me to process the question. "Uh...Nakashima, Naomi Nakashima..." The women went to her desk and checked her computer, "ah yes Nakashima! Your the new student! Well welcome! You can stay or go ahead to talk to some people outside." I decided to just sit down and lay my head down.

"h-hi..." I slowly raised my head and saw the girl, she was in the desk next to me, "uh hi...what's your name...?" I don't know what it was but a flutter was in my heart, but it was probably because I was talking I a stranger, "oh uh I'm Shinohora, Seiko Shinohora!" she sounded enthusiastic even though the tired look I saw, "huh hi Shinohora...my name is Na-" I was immediately cut off by her, "don't worry, it's Nakashima, I was snooping in your conversation with the teacher!" I don't know why but I let out a chuckle causing me to blush, I heard her laugh of my embarrassment, after that we talked and walked together after school.

"Hey Nakashima?" I turned my head and stopped since our paths departed, "yeah Shinohora?" I replied. "Are we like...best friends?" I thought for a second and immediately came up with an answer, "well...your my best friend...this is actually my first best day in history! Thank you Seiko..." I saw Shinohora blush and realized I called her by her first name! "Oh uh sor-sorry! I was in my own world an-" I heard Shinohora laugh, causing me to listen, "heh no worries, Naomi. Well...see you later?" I smiled and we both reached in for a hug, giving each other all the strength we had, "yeah, see ya later..." We finally broke the hug and departed, heading home.

_**Flashback**_** Ends!**

We finally found Sakuturo and Suzomuto, they were waiting for us. "Ugh its about time! We have to hurry!" Sakuturo grabbed the boxes and ran into a room behind the curtains in the auditorium, "thank you Nakashima and Shinohora! We really needed those props! See you at the festival!" She followed Sakuturo behind the curtains. "That reminds me! I gotta get my kimono on so I'll be back!" I saw Seiko run into a

dressing room. "Alright it's time for the festival better head on over there..." I said to myself. I ran up the stairs and continued towards the classroom. "Is everyone ready?" Shinozaki asked turning her gaze towards me, "uh yeah, Seiko is putting her kimomo on so she'll meet us there. Sakuturo and Suzomuto are getting those props ready, so yeah. Basically we're ready!" Shinozaki nodded and walked towards the office to announce that kids to be released for today's festival. "today's going to be great day huh..."

**_Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I realized it takes awhile to write a chapter especially since school started but I find time to put just for you people who read! Again thanks for reading and review if you want!_**


	3. Infirmary

_**A new chapter! I**_** pretty**_** sure you all know what happened after the festival how they did the charm. So I just got right into the Intense part! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

Naomi's POV

I woke up from the fall, slowly getting up, I scanned the room I was in while I adjusted to the dark. I saw desks scattered and the floor was pretty much damaged. "I I been here...?" I recognized this place before, it felt as if I been here multiple times. What was it called? I thought for a minute but immediately remembered about Seiko! She was holding onto me when we fell, where was she?

I looked around and once I fully adjusted to the dark, I saw a feminine figure, immidiately getting and trying to head towards Seiko. That was ended quickly when I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, making me land on my hands. "Ow...my ankle...?" I looked at my foot, it must've twisted or something when I fell. I ignored the pain as much as I can and finally reached Seiko sitting her up, checking if she was okay.

I felt her breath, thank God. I waited for her to wake up which I hoped was soon since it was getting creepy in the dark. I gently started stroking her hair, smiling of how peaceful she looked. Reminded me of the sleepover when I has awoken up, the only difference was that she was wearing her uniform and she had her curls. I think it was the first time I had seen her with her hair down. For me personally, she looked a lot cuter with hair down but I can't tell anything since she bugs me about cutting my hair.

After awhile, I got lost into my own world forgetting about the creepy, dark school I was in, I just focused on her, Seiko. For a moment, I actually pictured us being at a cliff, seeing the ocean from far away. While she laid on my lap, sleeping peacefully but that was until I saw Seiko's eyes opening, "N-Naomi?" She sat up studying the classroom we were in like when I awoke.

"This...isn't our class...?" I decided to stand up and lent a hand towards Seiko, but she was looking at something what looked like past me, nurvously, I turned around waiting for a ghost or someone to be there but there was no one, "Seiko? Wha-ahh!" There was the groping right when I talked, she wasn't staring at anything in the classroom, she had her attention what was under me. "Really Seiko..." I asked but tried very hard not to smile, I don't know what it was but it felt like I needed to get closer to her. "Sorry Naomi but I just couldn't help myself, plus you were the one that turned around!" She showed her devilish grin which finaly caused me to let out my joy, freeing a chuckle. "Heh...we should get going, maybe the window will help since I'm not seeing any other exit..."

Seiko got to the window first and tugged, nothing. "Let's see if I can do it..." I grabbed onto the window pane and made sure I got a grip, "alright..." I whispered to myself, I prepared and pulled! Nothing. "Here, let's see if we can do it with both of weight combined..." I felt her arms wrap around my waist and pull. While blushing and finally realizing she was pulling, I started pulling. Nothing still. We departed and sighed, "well looks like we're looking for the exit?" I said, walking towards the classroom exit hearing Seiko's footsteps. She caught up eventually while we searched. "Naomi?" I stopped and turned my attention to her, "Whats wrong Seiko?" I noticed she had spotted something, "your ankle...your limping..." I just remembered but the pain mysteriously went away but there was still a soreness. "Uh yeah, I guess I sprained it when we fell through the floor, it doesn't hu-" Seiko's mother instincts came into action interrupting me, "it probably doesn't hurt but I can I take care of it! Come on, I'll carry you and we'll look for an infirmary or something!" I felt my body adjust while I Was surprisingly easily lifted up by Seiko. "Se-Seiko! You do-" immediately I was cut off again, "No your injured and you can't be putting anymore weight on it!" I stayed quiet for her while she carried me. I started dozing off for an unknown reason until I saw brigh light flash!

"Alright! I'll look for some supplies, hopefully some are here." I didn't even realize Seiko had set me down on a infirmary bed, I watched as she frantically searched for supplies. After hearing cabinets open and laying down silently, Seiko finally came over with bandages and other stuff. "Alright! Can you sit up for me?" I obeyed and sat up, seeing Seiko sitting at the edge of the bed, doing her work on my foot. "So...how do you learn to do this?" I asked, curious since I never saw her in any Medical Classes. "My dad showed me, just in case I ever got hurt or the little kiddos did! I hope they're pkay without their big sister..." I noticed the sadness and knew she was missing them, so I tried my hardest to comfort her, "hey come on! I'm sure they're alright! I mean, they learned from the best? Am I right?" I heard a chuckle come out of her and knew I was succesful. "Heh guess your right. Thy do learn and I have to worry about someone else, you..."

After she finished wrapping my ankle up, we laid down while I pulled out my paper scrap. Inspecting the thing, what great luck this was. I decided to adjust to the side and shut my eyes, eventually I heard Seiko snore meaning she dozed off. I decided after awhile to look at her, watch her as if I looked away, she would be gone. "Ugh...!" I felt a sharp pain in my head, holding my head while shutting my eyes. "Oooow...!" I whispered to myself not to concern Seiko but then a cracking sound was heard, did my head just...? I didnt dare open my eyes, but instead I fainted from the pain.

I awoke seeing us all in a circle, around what looked like a...corpse!? It was a little girl, in a torn dress, "Sachiko we beg of you..." I heard next to me, it was Mochida, suddenly my mouth opened, "Sachiko we beg of you..." I jumped from the automatic response. I searched around and noticed someone gone, the person I cared for the most, Seiko..."wheres...?" I searched and saw her standing in the corner of the room, she was sitting down and covering her eyes? Was she crying? I tried to walk towards her but nothing happened, I stood right where I was. Suddenly my arm reached out and we all put our pieces of the charm together, seeing a white flash, we were in our class except for Seiko. "Is everyone alright...?" I finally had control over my body, my voice, and finally realizing we left Seiko, I dropped. Feeling tears pouring out, "why...why...why!" I grabbed my hair, screaming. I didn't care if everyone was around me. Seiko's gone. We left her just to rot there! "Se-Seiko...!" I felt Kishinuma's and Mochida's presence, trying to comfort me, made it worse for me. "Seiko! Why do-did we leave her!" I cried and cried but finally ran out of tears and looked at Mochida, "she wanted to stay, she's destined to die there Naomi..." I felt the anger boil up, slowly getting up, my whiny side came.

"Don't you call me by my first name! You will never call me by that way! Only Seiko can! She was the one I loved and the only one I'll ever love! She done so much more to protect me than you! You couldn't save her! Anyways..." I finally calmed down and prepared the last sentence I was going to spit out, "I'll never love you how I love Seiko..." I let out a full breath of air, I looked at Mochida who was in shock. Suddenly after the quietness, he was laughing, "She can never leave, never. She will stay there forever. Now Naomi...come here..." I felt weak and started to black out, I was dying.

I shot up in bed, frantically looking around for Seiko, seeing her immediately scramble up. I hugged her as tight as I can. I sobbed slowly into her chest, while she comforted me, "shh...It's okay...it was just a dream..." After awhile of crying and sniffling, I raised my head away from her. She les me to lay down on her lap, obeying, I laid down feeling actually safe. "It's okay Naomi...do you wanna talk about it...?" I sniffled feeling my nose runny. I looked up to face her and replied, "can we talk about it after...you know...leave...?" Seiko nodded and I closed my eyes, feeling like I got closer to Seiko, this moment, how we were, it all felt perfect. I dozed off not able to resist the safety I was ensured by Seiko. Before sleeping, I heard her soft voice, "Love you..."

_**A/N-Alright so next chapters, plural, will be intense. This will actually be Naomi trying to avoid Seiko's Fate. I will also include the other people in the next chapter so it'll finally stop being so romantic and more adventurous! Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want! :)**_


	4. Fate's Decision

_**Alright so all I wanted to mention is that this is Naomi's POV, which you probably knew because your smarticle people! Btw I'll warn if it's in anyone's else's point if view. But for now, it's Naomi's! Enjoy...**_

I realized I was awake but had decided to leave my eyes closed. I didn't feel like going to school today. Probably because I was tired, I did feel a little bit ill so maybe I could tell my mom I was sick and fake it. I let out a sigh when I heard a door open, my mother had entered. I slowly opened my eyes acting like I was sick until I realized where I was, I was in an Infirmary room, I was still here. I studied the room and noticed someone had closed the door while I looked around, "hey!" I stood up and tried to go my fastest but that was a problem with my ankle. Finally getting to the door, I grabbed a hold of it but something stopped me from pulling it open, "huh...?" I tugged harder and finally giving up, I saw a hairy substance covering the door, "what the...?" I felt the door and realized it was hair! I stepped back into a black mist, surrounding me and entering from every entrance inside of me, I fell to my knees becoming weaker and weaker, realizing I was going to die. Realizing who I wouldn't see again, my best friend, "Seiko..."

I dropped taking a last look at the door, I didn't care if I was dying, I just hope Seiko makes it. Please don't forget me...Seiko. Finally giving into the mist of death, I shut my eyes. Suddenly a bright light appeared and I saw the most beautiful sight, Seiko. Waiting for me, "Naomi...!" I saw her run towards me and lift me up, "are you alright? Please tell me your okay! Please! Please!" Coming to reality, I finally realized it wasn't the light of dying but it was the light of the room, and Seiko and I were both alive. "Se-Seiko...?" I stared at her with relief until a random ball of anger came out, not being able to stop it, it all just came out, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS HELLHOLE! I EXPECTED TO SEE YOU BUT YOU DECIDED TO ABANDON ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES...maybe there was a reason why your mom left..."

I had stared at Seiko through half of the lecture until I mentioned her mom. I realized I had hit a very sensitive spot in Seiko's heart, I looked up an there was the face, I saw Seiko drop and cry into her hands, "Seiko...I'm so-agh!" I felt something in my throat from stopping me to apologize, I cleared my throat and tried again, "Seiko...I'm s-agh!" I felt it coming up, whatever was in my mouth was not good. I reached in and started to gag whatever it was, but once I pulled out, I felt like throwing up. Hair. "Sei-he-agh!" I tried talking but it was all blocked out, "no..." I heard a whisper, it was Seiko, she was standing over me while she turned her back, "all that are lies, I ran to check on the little Mochida girl, I heard her call for her brother but nothing was there...I'm sorry for abandoning you Naomi...I won't do it again...I swear, I'll protect you from here on out..." Why was she apologizing, I just braught up her mom, I knew I had to apologize so I tried my hardest no matter how much it hurt, "S-Seiko...i'm really sorry...I do-don't know what ca-came over me but I am truly sorry...I know your mom loved you and she wouldn't leave because of any of you...and if you want to leave, I understand." It was up to her either to stay wih me, or leave me...alone.

Mayu's POV

I woke up seeing complete darkness around me, I tried to stand but I didn't have any feeling in my legs, or my arms, or my entire body. I tried looking somewhere but it was no use but I did smell an awful oder. Finally adjusting to the darkness, I saw a horrific sight, I was staring right at a wall what looked like there were splatters of meat and blood, it smelled rotten. I tried moving once again but I still lost feeling, making me to look at the ugly image. Finally, a flash of white snapped, another one flashed seconds later, it sounded like a camera. "Heh...who ever died should be embarrassed, they obviously couldn't make it here..." Was that...Shig-ni? I heard one final picture taken when I heard a click and him talking once more, "now...time to look for Mayu...God I hope she's okay..." I felt a sharp pain as a squishing sound was made. I finally realized why I couldn't move or talk, these bits splattered all over, are me...

I sat up feeling the coldness of my sweat dripping over me, I panted and took a second for me to realize where I was. "A c-classroom...?" There were desks scattered around while the flooring wasn't that good, I stood up looking if anyone was here, but I didn't see a soul. It was really quiet, I walked outside of the classroom, wandering the halls and found an infirmary, "oh tha-huh...?" I heard small giggles come from the room, I saw two very bright blue figures, they were...children, "he-" again I was interrupted by a similar voice, "Seiko!" I turned my body and ran towards it, it was Nakashima!

I ran as faat as I can until I can to a halt, I ran into a dead end, Nakashima or Shinohora in sight, "Nakashima! Shinohora!" I tried xalling and hoping one would answer, nothing. I started walking towards the infirmary once again while I thought to myself, 'where could everybody be...?' I stared towards the floor watching every step I took, after awhile of walking, I walked near the same classroom I was in, "but how...hm...?" I heard chattering but it wasn't a child's voice, it sounded like..."I'll go search for the others! I want you two to stay here! Kishinuma, can I talk to you right away...?" I saw Sensei and Kishinuma come out of the room, Kishinuma was the first one to see and just signaled for me to come over, "Kishinuma, I need you to calm Shinozaki down in case she...loses control..." Kishinuma nodded and then pointed at me so Sensei could see, "Hm? Suzumoto! Come inside with Kishinuma and Shinozaki!" I walked towards the group and entered, noticing the room was similar of where I had woken up, a lot like it. "Suzumoto!" I felt Shinozaki'a arms wrap around me in a hug knowing she wa happy to see me.

"Thank god we actually found one of us! We were just thinking about going out and se-" I heard Kishinuma interrupt before Shinozaki finished, "ha yeah right! Have you seen how big and dark this school is, I hope you know I walked around here and almost got lost in this dump...I'm lucky to just find you..." I saw a small blush appear on Kishinuma's face but he quickly turned away, heading and sitting towards awhile, he looked like he was in thought. "So Suzumoto...? Have you seen anyone else on your way here..?" I turned my gaze over to Shinozaki and thought for awhile, that's when I remembered about Nakashima calling or mostly screaming for Shinohora. "actually... Yeah, I heard Nakashima call for Shinohora...I followed the call but no one was around..." I noticed Shinozaki nod and walked towards the doorway, "Shino-!" I heard Kishinuma call her but was immediately interrupted by Shinozaki, "dont worry...I'm just going to light a candle here just in case anyone misses us."

I saw the match light while Shinozaki lit the candle, heading where Kishinuma was, she rested right beside him, I bet he's enjoying it. I decided to sit on the wall next to them and rest, wishing once again, "please be okay Shig-ni...I need you..." I mumbled some words before dozing off.


End file.
